


New Year Scavenger Hunt

by Seouldreamer391



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve, monstaxxxmas2018, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seouldreamer391/pseuds/Seouldreamer391
Summary: After a successful year for the members of Monsta X Hoseok has something special planned for his partner Hyunwoo. Will Hyunwoo be able to find Hoseok and celebrate New Years the way they always wanted or will the mischief take over?





	New Year Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mxxxmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mxxxmas2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt for 31 December 2018.
> 
> [On the seventh day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Seven New Year’s banging]
> 
> Your prompt: Write a fic involving some fun on New Year's Eve.

The bright colors and lights of Christmas had given way to the even bigger and brighter parties for the end of the year. Just after a party had finished where the group had been invited to perform Hoseok had disappeared and as Hyunwoo made his way back to the apartment they shared, he was stopped by a brightly colored sign just inside the door. It said “Now that all our responsibilities are done come and find me for some extra fun! Love Hoseok.” In Hoseok’s handwriting the words on the page made Hyunwoo smile big and toss his coat to the side, quickly slipping off his shoes.  
Coming into the living room Hyunwoo saw confetti spread over all they owned, it seemed Hoseok had gone a little overboard with the decorating for the surprise but amongst the shiny pieces of paper Hyunwoo found a picture placed almost delicately in the middle of it all.  
It was a picture of Hoseok dressed in his stage outfit, the subjects hands slowly unbuttoning the white shirt underneath the harness he wore. Hyunwoo bit his lip then noticed the picture happened in the living room but the confetti had been swept into the kitchen as well.  
Curious Hyunwoo followed, the pieces shifting as he stepped over the carpet. In the middle of the table he found a similar pile and a picture. This time the picture showed Hoseok with his shirt off and over one shoulder, the harness shifting as Hoseok leaned toward the hall leading out of the kitchen. Crouching next to the table Hyunwoo found the white shirt that Hoseok had worn crumpled in a heap, making Hyunwoo more excited with this game than he had when he first walked through the door.  
Because of this Hyunwoo unbuttoned his own shirt and left it open as he made his way through the house, his breathing and pulse already felt in his chest and around his hips.  
Putting both pictures he discovered at the start in his back pocket Hyunwoo continued, finding two more pictures and the discarded material that made up Hoseok’s pants, that led him to the bedroom that he and Hoseok shared.  
There Hyunwoo found Hoseok positioned just like the last picture he had found before coming into the room. Hoseok knelt on the bed, the harness and leather collar with a circle of silver hanging from the front. Hoseok’s hands were in front of him but not bound and looking down at his naked thighs already with a smile on his lips since he heard Hyunwoo coming through the door.  
Behind the bed a banner adorned the wall that said “Happy New Year!!” In large bold writing, accompanied by two flutes full of what looked like champagne and more confetti which made it look like the bedroom had been dusted with light snow. The bottle of champagne next to the flutes on the bedside table ready to refill their cups until champagne flowed freely or something stronger was brought out, distracting Hyunwoo a bit. Lifting his head Hoseok cocked it to the side licking his lips in front of Hyunwoo before he spoke. 

“You found me..Looks like you get to take all the prizes for yourself. How did you like it?”

Hyunwoo chuckled and putting the small pile of clothes which comprised of both his and Hoseok’s Hyunwoo finished undressing himself and tossed the pair of pants and underwear to the side and then made his way over to the bed where Hoseok waited. With bated breath Hoseok’s eyes grew wider the closer and the smile bigger as Hyunwoo got right up to him. 

“I guess I did, when did you have time to do all this?” 

Hyunwoo asked and then brought out the pictures that Hoseok had taken prior to their meeting in the bedroom.

“And these were an especially nice touch..a scavenger hunt to find my favorite fantasy..”

Done with talking Hoseok leaned forward daringly and captured Hyunwoo’s lips for a kiss that was immediately deep. Growling Hyunwoo pulled back making a ‘tsking’ noise with his mouth and travelling away from Hoseok around their bed to his own side. 

“What did I tell you about not letting me finish Hoseok? Very impatient baby..always wanting to jump right in head first. It’s going to get you in trouble one day..and I think that day is today..” 

Hyunwoo trailed off and Hoseok had to take a steadying breath, find his body unresponsive to the commands that his brain was shouting to it. Hoseok could only hear the sounds that Hyunwoo was producing behind him-a drawer opening and the shuffling of feet- until the bed dipped with Hyunwoo’s weight and Hoseok knew that this was going to be a long night.  
Afterwards both were spent and laid on the covers of their bed, chests moving rapidly from their activity that had ended just a minute before. Sitting up Hoseok gracefully grabbed the flutes of sweet champagne and gave one to Hyunwoo as he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 

“Happy New year my love, here’s to a new year full of bigger adventures and being closer together..” 

Hyunwoo sat up as well and then lifting his glass he chuckled and nodded to the toast Hoseok had just given and adding his own. 

“To a New year that we are proud of and most happy with one another..and we already are really close you weirdo..we live together for pete’s sake.” 

Hyunwoo finished and playfully pushed Hoseok’s shoulder as he was trying to take a drink from his glass. Laughing when he spilled some on the bed and gasping while he glared at Hyunwoo. Retaliating by waiting for the elder to be drinking and then tipping the glass back more than usual so all the liquid went into Hyunwoo’s nose. And that was how their night progressed the two playing and joking into the new year as they held each other and fell asleep after the best night in a long time for both of them.


End file.
